For the Good of Humanity
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: Angst Day!Danny finds himself kidnapped in the night by a team of GIW agents.The next day, he is told that the ghosts are about to launch an attack on the human world,and his powers are greatly needed.Now, he must choose between his freedom,and humankind.


**Spy Guy: This was the second one-shot I wrote for angst day. Here it is. It's not...too agnsty. Most of the ansgt is in the beginning, so...it'll have to do. Apologies. It's a little weird, and it...implies certain things. (not slash) so...enjoy.**

* * *

The air was stifling hot, nearly engulfing him, sending waves of sweat running over his pallid skin. Danny threw his thin sheets away from him, the bare skin of his chest shimmering with moisture.

Why was it so hot?

He rolled away, stumbling to his feet, the room spinning around him as he held one hand to his head. There was a strange smell in the air…something cloying and sweet. The boy fell to his knees, coughing, his chest heaving as he tried to suck in oxygen.

"Mom? Dad?" He called, his voice rough, his throat too dry to form words. The heat was unbearable.

Three blurry figures entered the room, their white armor standing out in the darkness.

"Careful." One said in a mechanical voice. "He might still try to fight back."

They reached for him, holding a metal collar in their hands, slipping it carefully over his head. He was too disoriented to fight them off, allowing the clasp to be fastened securely around his neck. Two of the agents pulled him to his feet by his arms, cradling his limp body between them.

"Come on kid." The one urged as he began dragging him from the room. "Work with us."

But the boy was too far gone, his eyes drooping lazily, his breathing shallow. He tried to mumble something in protest, but his words were slurred, and indecipherable. The men simply ignored him, lifting him into their arms; one holding onto his feet, the other cradling his head. Together, they swiftly carried him through the house, bringing him out into the cool night air.

"Load him into the van, and knock him out." The remaining man ordered, shutting the home's door behind him. The others nodded, carrying the boy towards a massive black van parked on the curb. They opened the back doors, and rolled him inside. Danny stared at the two through watery eyes, struggling for breath that refused to reach his lungs. His pale face was flushed, sweat running across his forehead.

"Ih…so…hotss.." He mumbled, weakly reaching toward one of the men. His arm was instantly seized, and painfully wrenched back to his side. The boy let out a groan of pain, attempting to roll onto his side, but a hand on his chest stopped him, restricting his breathing even more.

"Hurry up and take care of him." The third man snapped. "We have to get out of here."

"Yes, sir." The other two intoned.

Danny whimpered as something sharp inserted itself into his arm, momentarily cutting through his blurred senses. He tried to sit up, only to be roughly pushed back down. The hand pressed harder against his chest, constricting his breathing, making him gasp for air like a fish.

"Help—" He attempted to cry, only to have another hand forced over his mouth. Panic took over, and he bucked against his captors, his muffled screams dying before they breached the man's palm.

"See?" One man said. "He's a fighter. Even as drugged up as he is, he's still trying to get away. Bravo, kid."

Danny stared up at the armored figure hovering over him, his blue eyes staring helplessly out at his captors.

"_What's going on?" _He asked himself, struggling to keep his eyelids from drooping. _"Why are they taking me away?" _

Darkness oozed across his eyes, swallowing him whole, leaving his body entirely at the mercy of his captors…and all the while he kept asking himself one question…

"_What's going to happen to me?" _

* * *

The entire room was so white…the floor and walls blending seamlessly into each other. It was as if he was sitting in a never-ending expanse of nothingness…a dismal abyss of loneliness.

Danny sat in the middle of the floor, holding his bare arms around his knees, trying to stave off the cold that permeated the room. He felt lost and confused…unsure of what the future held for him.

Soon, the door clicked open, and a man walked in, sporting the distinctive dress of a Guys in White agent.

"Daniel Fenton?" The man asked, softly shutting the door behind him. Danny instinctively cringed as he heard the agent's voice…It was one of the men from his kidnapping. The man who had called him a fighter.

"Yes…" The boy replied, his blue eyes flicking upwards. He didn't mean for his voice to sound as timid as it did…but in truth, he was scared almost senseless…terrified by his sudden kidnapping and current imprisonment. He wasn't sure if he was going to be killed, or experimented on, or locked away for the rest of his life. He wasn't sure if his parents were okay, or his sister…or even Tucker and Sam. He didn't even know what day it was…or what month. He didn't know anything…

And it scared him.

"Would you like some clothes, Daniel?" The man asked. "You look like you're freezing."

The boy shook his head, turning away.

"Daniel…" The man pressed on, kneeling by the halfa's side. "You should know that we don't intend to kill you. Does that make you feel better?"

Once more, Danny shook his head.

"Why not?" The agent pressed on. "Are you afraid of us?"

"That's like a cat asking a mouse if it's afraid…" The boy murmured. "You're a predator to me. When the cat kills the mouse, all it's thinking of its own hunger, not the mouse's pain."

"Philosophical kid, aren't you?" The man asked, smiling slightly, though he was clearly annoyed.

"I just had a lot of time to think about it." Danny replied. "But…it's true, isn't it? Even though I'm still somewhat human?"

"We're going to try and understand you." The agent continued. "There's something that you need to know, kid. We recently received word that the ghosts are planning a massive attack on earth. It would be nice if we could have some of their powers on our side."

"I would have fought them on my own."

"But, you're only one person, Daniel." The man said, getting to his feet, pacing around the room. "One person is not enough to save the world. In order for your talents to do us any good, there would have to be _armies_ of your kind fighting on our side."

"You want to make more hybrids?" Danny asked, staring at the floor. "That's not a good idea."

"We already have chosen our most loyal soldiers. They've been briefed, and are willing to give up their lives for the cause. We've tried a few unsuccessful experiments on our own…but nothing worked. You were our last option, boy."

"You want me to tell you how it happened? " The boy murmured, still refusing to look the agent in the face.

"Yes." The man replied. "But that's not all."

"Then what?"

"We want to begin a hybrid breeding program, to find out if the trait is transferable. If so, then children with the hybrid DNA will need to be raised, and taught how to use their abilities wisely."

Danny's body stiffened at the man's words, his eyes widening in fear. The agent noticed the boy's reaction, and nervously reached a hand toward the ectopistol at his side, preparing for the worst.

"So…you want me to…" The boy trailed off, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Daniel…it's for the good of humanity." The man said, pacing once more. "Forcing loyal soldiers to give up a part of their humanity forever is asking too much. It's only being tolerated because of the war. Children wouldn't know any better, and they grow and learn at faster speeds."

"They would be mine?" Danny asked, his muscles still tense.

"Yes. They would be."

"I don't know if I want to be a father." The boy whispered. "I'm…not ready."

"It's for the good of humanity." The man intoned. "You can either raise them yourself, or let us. Either way, they're _your_ offspring. Do you really want to abandon _your _children?"

Danny slowly shook his head, turning his blue eyes towards his captor's face, small tears glistening on their surfaces. He knew what the man was suggesting was wrong…but…either way, it was going to happen. He would _not _let his children be raised by any of the GIW. They would be _his_ army…not theris.

And maybe…someday…they could bide their time...and escape to freedom.

He looked up at the man, sighing slightly, still inwardly fighting with his decision. He didn't want to...he _really_ didn't want to. He was too young...too different, too inexpirienced. They would be _children_...he would have to teach them how to fight, how to strategize, how to...how to...

How to_ kill._

But...he couldn't allow earth to suffer for his selfishness. If he was truly the only hope, he would have to...if only to save the people he loved. He would have to tell the GIW about what had brought along his transformation, and aid them in their expiriments involving his DNA. He had no choice. He would have to be the greatest role model for his children...to teach them right from wrong, and to educate them in the art of faking their humanity so well, that they even fooled themselves.

For the good of humanity, he would do it.

"It's for the good of humanity." The boy murmured, weakly pushing himself to his feet. The GIW agent smiled smugly, proud of his easy victory over the legendary Danny Phantom.

"Good boy." He sneered, leading the hybrid out of the room. Danny walked slowly, quickly formulating a plan in his mind...a plan that would guarentee his eventual freedom. He would train his children to show their loyalties only to himself...and once the war was over and human kind saved, they would escape. The GIW would hunt for them, but they would never find them. Never...

Never...

* * *


End file.
